Various devices have been used to prevent the discharge of firearms. Such devices have included trigger locks or similar mechanisms that, when incorporated into the firearm, deter the firing of the firearm by incapacitating the trigger. Trigger locks typically consist of two mating elements that are mounted and locked together over or around the trigger guard and trigger of the firearm, thereby blocking access to and/or movement of the trigger.
Other devices used to prevent the discharge of firearms employ an integral mechanical combination lock to secure the firearm. These devices typically employ mechanical keypads with small numbered buttons or dials that are used to enter the numbered code to unlock the device and remove it from the firearm.
Although the aforesaid devices can be effective, they generally work in a manner where certain firearm components, e.g., the trigger, are blocked or restricted. Thus, if the device is bypassed and the trigger accessed, it may be possible to discharge the firearm. What is needed is a locking device that, when enabled, prevents the firing of a firearm even if the trigger is actuated.